


The Wolf Remembers

by bloodredcherry



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex, Smut with a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherry/pseuds/bloodredcherry
Summary: She's been thinking a lot about the guy who sits in the front of her sociology class lately. Thinking about how she'd like to corner him, and nip her teeth at the nape of his neck.The wolf remembers





	The Wolf Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this as if they were dusted, but as if their wolves remember 'before'. I hope that comes across - I didn't have anyone beta this, so any constructive criticism is welcome!

She's been thinking a lot about the guy who sits in the front of her sociology class lately. Thinking about how she'd like to corner him, and nip her teeth at the nape of his neck.

Why?  
  
That is the question.

Ever since she woke up on the running path, things have been hazy - she had to fumble for her ID card to even remember her name was Lilith, and she'd made a spectacle of herself at the dorms trying to insist she had to live there - she was from Bloomington - before a harassed looking RA asked if she didn't live off campus with someone named Randall Hamish - or maybe it was two people? She has no fucking clue.

He kept glancing back at her, when he thought she wasn't looking - she could feel his eyes on her, and she liked it.

 _Get a grip_ , Lilith shook her head, looking back to the power point - shit she had missed at least one slide. _Perfect_ , a voice purred in the back of her mind, _it's an excuse to talk to him_ – No. She didn't want to talk to him.

 _No_ the voice replies, _we want to_ fuck _him_.

"Jesus Christ!" Lilith exclaimed, startling the girl next to her. The professor gave her an expectant look and Lilith felt her face flush - only darker when Randall looked at her.

"Sorry," She muttered, she began scribbling furiously, trying to ignore the chuckles and whispers.

Finally the professor reminded them that their essay was due next week and chairs scraped back as people got up to leave.

Lilith stuffed her notebook into her backpack and when she looked up, she almost toppled out of her chair.

Randall was standing in front of her, a shy smile on his face.

"Hey."

Lilith furrowed her brow, wondering why he was talking to her. "Hi?" She replied, shouldering her backpack. When she tried to move, he stepped in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She snapped, but Randall didn't even flinch.

"Look - I've been having a weird few days... I - this is going to sound weird but, do I know you? I feel like I should know you."

The voice perked up at that.

"No," Lilith moved to shove past him, _be nice_ the voice snapped, and Lilith sighed, "probably not." She worked her bottom lip between her teeth. "Maybe."

Randall's face brightened, and Lilith felt oddly pleased - he looked so eager and excited - like a puppy.

"I'm Randall."

Lilith stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before slipping her hand into his.

"Lilith."

If Randall held on to her hand for longer than was necessary, Lilith didn't pull away - she didn't want to pull away.

What she wanted was to climb inside of his skin and -

She yanked her hand back - certain he'd be able to see what she was thinking. She felt a pull behind her womb and wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"I've gotta go." She said, turning abruptly. She knew if she didn't leave now - if he touched her again, she wouldn't be able to stop herself and there would be a lot of awkward questions.

"Wait a minute," Randall called, running to catch up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to go home -" _and have a cold shower_. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Can I walk you?" Randall asked, and Lilith was going to say no before she remembered that apparently, they were going in the same direction anyway.

She shrugged, and Randall took that as a yes and jogged to keep up with her.

 _Say something_ , the voice commanded, and Lilith was starting to wonder if she was insane. _We like this one_. _We_ want _this one_.

"So those weird few days..." She began, "Did it start after you fainted? Or passed out or whatever?" Randall quirked his head to the side and Lilith smiled. "I've been having a weird few days too."

////

It didn't take long to make it to the dilapidated mansion, it was in a secluded area, but only just off campus.

"You live here?" Randall asked.

"I guess so," Lilith replied, "I thought I lived in the dorms, but I guess not."

She glanced at Randall, noticing - not for the first time - his athletic frame, and she knew, but don't ask her how, that he was built under his oversized sweatshirt.

She felt that pull behind her womb again, and she imagined raking her claws against the firm muscles of his chest as he secured an arm around her waist and pressed her against the wall, hard so she couldn't breathe - _what the fuck_? She demanded. _Claws_?

Randall was looking at her again, and she stumbled back, "well thanks." She said.

"Where are you going?" Randall asked, laughter in his voice as she crept backwards.

 _Anywhere but here_? Lilith thought miserably. _Anywhere I won’t be able to jump your bones_.

"Huh?"

Lilith froze, had she spoken out loud?

"What?" She barked, "nothing."

She was just going to go and die - in her room, _alone_.

Randall held up a hand, "Sorry if I'm being intense. I mean I guess I must have hit my head because I don't really remember anything. I'm being too intense right?"

He was adorable.

The thought came unbidden, but was true, nevertheless. Here she was, thinking of how she could seduce him and he was worried that he was being too intense.

She could have kissed him.

God, she wanted to kiss him.

"No," Lilith shook her head, "You're not being intense. It's weird... My head doesn't hurt but if I didn't hit my head then...?"

Why couldn't she remember anything? The last thing she remembered was prom night and that had been a year and a half ago.

"Right?" Randall was beside her immediately, and Lilith looked up at him. "It's so strange -" he moved to open the door, so his shoulder was flush against hers.

 _He's so close_ , the voice said, _so close you could just reach out and_ –  
"You smell good."

This time she couldn't pretend that he had misheard her, she felt heat creeping up the back of her neck.

"W-what?" She noticed he stumbled over his words, and the tips of his ears were pink.

"Sorry." She blurted, "I'm not feeling like myself lately." If she was honest, she didn't even remember what acting like herself was - if the voice in the back of her head was any indication - it would take some getting used to.

Lilith didn't remember being this forward with guys in high school.

 _Maybe that's why you're still a virgin_ , the voice didn't sound like it was mocking, but it didn't sound too pleased either.

 _Am I still a virgin_? She wondered. Lilith was thankful for that - that was something she'd want to remember.

"That's OK," Randall said, with a breathy laugh, "like I said, it's been weird."

Lilith watched Randall as he unlocked the door and held it open for her - there had to be some reason why she wanted him so badly. Had they been close before? Was he...? Her boyfriend?

Lilith wet her lips and stepped into the house. For a moment she only could look around - the inside of the house looked nothing like the outside. It was warmly furnished, it looked like a mansion should.

 _How did I end up living here_? She wondered, she glanced at Randall. Would he be able to help her? Would getting close to him bring back any of her memories?

Lilith swallowed, "Did you get the notes in Burdell's class?"

Randall looked down at his shoulder bag, "Yeah."

"Do you mind if... We went over them together?" That was innocent enough, right? College kids did this all the time. "I was a bit distracted." She remembered her outburst and bit her lip.

Randall grinned, "sure. My writing is pretty messy, but we could go to the library -"

"Why not my room?" Lilith said before she could talk herself out of it.

"..." Randall's mouth hung open, and Lilith's eyes opened in terror.

Had she misunderstood?

Maybe they weren't close - oh God what had she done?

"Your room?" Randall finally managed to squeak at the same time Lilith muttered, "forget it."

They stared at each other, Lilith refused to look away, even though she wanted to, even though she'd rather be _running_ away.

"Never mind," Lilith finally said, "that was a stupid idea."

Randall's face fell, and before he could say anything Lilith moved to walk – _run_ – up the stairs.

Randall caught her wrist, and even though l Lilith knew right then that she could have broken contact - could have hurt Randall if she wanted - she stood still, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm an idiot." He finally said, "it's just not that often that a girl asks me to come to her room." He ran a hand through his hair, "even if it is just to study."

Lilith turned to him and pulled his hand with her wrist - feeling bold, feeling more like the voice in her head than she wanted to admit.

If she was honest, she couldn't remember the last time she had a boy in her room either. As Lilith pushed open the door, she hoped she didn't leave her bra or underwear on the floor.

Her mouth dropped open as she took in her four-poster bed - it was dark oak, with dark grey sheets and a midnight blue comforter.

The other furniture - a desk and a vanity - were made of the same dark wood and they were covered with text books and candles - that were burned low.

"Fancy," Randall laughed and Lilith nodded.

"This is nothing like home." Lilith dropped her backpack by her bed, running a finger across her desk - there was a pencil case, and an empty tea cup - real china.

"Where's home?" Randall asked, hanging by the door.

“Indiana," She smiled, "you?"

"Ohio."

She settled onto her bed and smiled at him. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"I haven't decided," he replied, and Lilith laughed. She stood up to sit on the rug in front of her bed.

"Better?" She asked, and Randall finally made his way over to her and settled beside her on the floor.

For a reason he couldn't explain, Randall felt like he should be careful around Lilith - it was almost as if he remembered she had a quick temper and even quicker fists - and if this was happening - whatever _this_ was - he didn't want to fuck it up.

Lilith was unzipping her backpack and pulled out her notebook. "I missed a few of the slides," She admitted, and Randall shrugged.

"No worries," he opened his shoulder bag and pulled out his laptop. He opened it, and Lilith edged closer - she pressed her shoulder to his, and if Randall noticed the unnecessary contact, he didn't mention it.

Lilith focused on the warmth that pressed against her arm and she took a deep breath - he really did smell good.

As his computer booted up, Lilith stretched her legs out beside his, and she scooted even closer so that their hips were touching.

Randall's Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, and his gaze was focused on his computer.

Lilith wet her lips and leaned over so her chin was resting against Randall's shoulder. He glanced down at her, realizing how close their faces were.

His eyes followed the bridge of her nose and the swell of her parted lips and when she looked up at him, he cleared his throat and moved to shift away from her.

Lilith grabbed his arm, "Don't you think it's strange?"

"What?"

"I don't even remember you, but I feel like I've known you for years." He was mesmerized as her tongue darted out and wet her lips.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "it's -" Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Lilith's lips slid over his.

He huffed a surprised breath into her mouth as his laptop clattered to the floor, and the voice hummed with happiness. She shifted beside him, turning her face to give him better access.

He broke the kiss, "Lilith," he said it in such a way that she felt that tightening again - but this time it was lower. "Are you sure?"

She answered by kissing him again, this time when she broke the kiss, he could have sworn that her eyes flashed silver. "This is all I've wanted to do since I saw you in history, yesterday."

Randall moaned against her lips, and when he kissed her back, he pulled her, so she was laying across his lap.

Their kisses started off tentative, neither wanting to scare the other off - but when Randall's hand tangled itself into the hair at the back of Lilith's neck - she gasped at the pain, and when she felt Randall's tongue against her lips, she opened her mouth - pulling him down, she couldn't ignore the delighted sigh the voice gave.

She pulled away, and Randall opened his eyes - trying to figure out if he had done something wrong.

"Lilith, I -"

She interrupted him with a kiss and got to her knees.

"Bed. Now."

She tried to pull him to his feet, but he resisted.

"Hold on a minute.”

Lilith froze, refusing to open her eyes.

"Lilith look at me -"

"I'm sorry -" She blurted.

"What for?"

"I think this was a mistake."

Randall gave Lilith a small shake, even though her eyes were closed, her red cheeks exposed her embarrassment.

"Lilith," he repeated, and he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She cracked open an eye, and Randall let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked, and Lilith blinked.

Lilith's brow furrowed. Wasn't it obvious? It wasn't as if she went around kissing everyone on the mouth.

"I'm just wondering if this only about getting your memories back."

Lilith's look softened, "you idiot." She reached out and touched his cheek, "I don't think this is just about my memories. It's like I said, I _know_ you Randall. And I _like_ you."

This time when they kissed, their lips were insistent - desperate.

Lilith managed to pull Randall to his feet, and he wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her flush against him, she trailed kisses along his jaw and finally bit gently into the flesh of his neck, and then again - harder, enough to leave a mark.

"Ow," he hissed.

"Sorry," Lilith clapped a hand over her mouth - she had done it without thinking. The voice had wanted to mark him as hers and now - "I'm so sorry, I just, it's the -"

Randall watched as Lilith's eyes flashed silver again, and this time it was as if something inside of him was answering.

He yanked her hand away from her mouth and kissed her hard, knowing his stubble would leave a mark of its own.

There was something inside - something that wanted him to make her his, and from the way her eyes stayed silver, he imagined there was something inside of her too.

Lilith cried out as he gently nipped the sensitive skin of her neck, and when she arched her back something rippled beneath Randall's hands.

 _No_ , Lilith thought, knowing that whatever that voice was, was struggling to break through. She wanted this to be her - _all_ her, and somehow she knew if she allowed the voice to take even a little bit of a hold - it would take over.

"What -" She gasped as Randall's lips replaced his teeth, "what are we?"

Randall opened his eyes, his silver irises reflected in hers. "I... I'm not sure." But whatever it was, he liked it - it was knew what he wanted, and took it, hell if it were up to Randall, he'd probably still be standing by the door.

Lilith touched her lips, she reached out and touched Randall's face - seeing her bite bruising his neck caused heat to flood between her legs.

"I'm going to need you to do something," She said, running her hand down his face, neck and chest.

"What?" Randall's voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

"I'm going to need you to take me - now."

"I - er, take you?" He stuttered, "t- take you where? Out?"

Lilith giggled – she actually _giggled_ (she couldn't help it, he was just so damned cute). "No, you idiot. I want you to fuck me."

"F-f-f-" he couldn't bring himself to say the word, his face was bright red, and something was pressing hard against her stomach. "I, yeah, sure, I can do that. Cool."

Lilith watched for a moment, "have you done this before?"

"I -?" Randall thought for a moment about lying, because surely this couldn't have been Lilith's first time too. "Probably not." He confessed.

Relief flooded Lilith's face, "me neither."

"Okay." Randall replied, not sure what else to say.

Lilith took a deep breath, "my - the -" She paused, "the wolf wants to take over," it sounded crazy to her ears, but Randall just nodded. "I don't want to give it that control."

"Sure," Randall replied.

"Do you think you can control it?"

"I don't know," Randall replied, trying to ignore the images flashing through his mind, he knew he was hard already - and that Lilith would be able to feel it, but was it possible to get harder?

Lilith shifted, and Randall growled - realizing that yes, it was possible.

"So.... Should we... Lay down?"

" _Yes_." Randall panted, if they lay down, it would give Randall a second to get it together - he needed to keep it together, which he knew he wouldn't be able to do for much longer with Lilith pressed so tightly against him.

"Should we... Undress first?" Lilith's eyes were focused just beyond Randall, and he found her bashfulness and uncertainty incredibly endearing. Somehow, he knew this wasn't like Lilith.

"Sure, yeah." Randall replied, hoping he sounded sure of himself, knowing he didn't.

Lilith was playing with the hem of his grey sweatshirt, before she fisted the fabric in her hands and dragged it over Randall's head. It got stuck for a second around his neck, and by the time he was freed, Lilith couldn't breathe for laughing so hard.

When Randall's head finally popped free of the confines of the cotton shirt, she could see he was laughing too but all laughter died on her lips when she realized that he was shirtless under that sweatshirt.

She was right. He was cut and a dark trail of hair disappearing into the band of his boxers that were just peeking over his jeans.

"That's not fair," She breathed, and this time Randall laughed, fingering the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms as he pulled her black t shirt over her head - the air in her room was cool against her skin but when she looked down, she realized the she was wearing a tattered old sports bra and she immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Randall asked, worried.

"Nothing," She muttered, cheeks flushing again, even though she knew it was stupid. Her bra would be coming off anyway, so who cares if it was old and the elastic was wearing out?

It took Randall a second to realize what was going on - why Lilith had her arms folded.

"Hey," he said trying to take her left hand, she wouldn't let him. "You're beautiful, Lilith." She glanced up at him, seeing the desire in his eyes as proof - his pupils were nearly blown and again she felt a heat between her legs - she dropped her arms, shoving him hard onto the bed.

She fumbled for the button of his jeans, undoing his pants she yanked them down his hips until his hands covered hers.

"I - what?" Lilith asked, looking down at him.

"Just - hang on a second." Randall took a deep breath, "Before we do the sex -" Lilith laughed and Randall rolled his eyes. "I just mean we should probably talk about it. I mean, I know we don't really know each other but I like you too and I'm not sure if I'm okay with this being a onetime thing. I want to take you out, go to the pub on quiz night - stupid shit couples do."

"Who said anything about this being a onetime thing?" Lilith asked, no heat behind her words. "I might not remember much about myself, but I know that I want to do those things too."

Randall perked up, "you do?"

Lilith laughed, "of course I do." She leaned down and kissed him, long, lingering.

"Lilith..." Her name was a sigh on his lips. "Are you on the pill?"

"I'm honestly not sure."

"We'll need a condom then."

"Do you have one?"

Randall stared at her, before shaking his head. "No. I don't usually carry one on me."

Lilith brushed his hair away from his forehead. "Hold on a second - I'll be right back. Get comfortable."

Lilith crossed her room in three strides before cracking open her door. She peered outside, and down the hall - it was quiet, and she dashed down the hall towards the main bathroom. She closed the door and locked it behind her.

She stared at herself in the mirror - her hair was mussed, lips and chin red from Russell's stubble. She brushed her hands through her hair, and smoothed her hands down her jeans, before unbuttoning them and slipping them off.

She glanced down and was thankful to see that she at least was wearing a pair of lacy purple panties - even though at this point, she doubted that Randall would even notice or care.

She opened the medicine cabinet and saw a purple box, she grabbed it and turned it over - dumping the contents on to the floor.

"Christ," She muttered, thankful at least to see that the condoms weren't expired. She grabbed three and stuffed the rest into the box, shoving the box back intothe cabinet.

She glanced down at the foil packets, seeing one was cherry flavoured and the other two were _ribbed for her pleasure_. She unlocked the door and stepped into the hall, that was still empty and quiet. Hamish must have been in class – hopefully he’d be there for a while.

Lilith quickly made her way back to her room, tossing her pants towards the grey wicker basket that sat by her closet, and locking the door.  
Randall was laying down, the blankets pulled up to his waist and Lilith wondered if he was wearing his boxers.

She turned, locking the door before waving the foil packets in her hand - "got 'em," She grinned.

When she rounded the bed, Randall pulled back the covers for her, and she could see that he was wearing grey boxer briefs - Lilith noticed the curve of his dick in his shorts, and when Randall realized where she was looking, he shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Sorry." He muttered, and Lilith climbed into her bed, eyes focused on Randall's erection. She threw the blankets back and climbed on, so she was straddling him.

"Don't ever apologize for that," Lilith whispered, rocking her hips against his.

"Okay." Randall replied, as Lilith rocked again, this time she gasped as his length pressed against her core. "Oh God!" He cried, bucking his hips. "S-slow down," he said, resting his hands-on Lilith's hips, he could feel her, still pressed against his dick and he shuddered - his cock twitching.

"I don't want to come too soon," he admitted, "which is going to happen if you keep that up."

At his words, wetness soaked through her panties and Randall bucked his hips again. "Christ, Lilith, I want you -"

Lilith, a wicked grin on her face rocked against him again, her wetness against his length - "show me." She demanded and Randall let out a growl, his eyes flashing silver, he grabbed her hips again, this time flipping her over, so she was on her knees before him.

She let out a whimper as he settled behind her, he yanked his boxers down and took his dick in his hand. He pressed the tip against her core and Lilith bucked her hips.

"Randall," She growled, reaching between her legs she took him in her hand, guiding him between her thighs, pulling her panties so that he was pressed against her. As his dick slipped against her slick folds, his head fell back - she kept rocking her hips against him.

God, she was so wet, and fuck if he could wait any longer. He pulled her flush against him, and she gasped when he carefully slid a finger inside of her. His thumb brushed against her clit and this time Lilith cried out - a mewling sound that nearly sent him over the edge. He stroked her again and she ground against his hand, "Fuck," She gasped as he quickened the pace.

She glanced over her shoulder, she noticed the sweat that was beading against Randall's forehead, and he continued to stroke her she shuddered - knowing she was close.

"Wait -" She panted, and he froze slipping his fingers from between her legs.

"You okay?" Randall asked, and Lilith turned so she was laying beneath him.

"Yes," She smiled, knowing that despite the erection pressing against the inside of her thigh, he was more concerned about her than his own gratification. "Kiss me," She pulled him towards her and when his lips finally met hers, she took his erection in his hand, guiding him between her legs.

"Wait," Randall broke contact, and Lilith was confused for a moment before she heard the crinkling of foil.

"Make sure it's the green package," She said, and Randall nodded, focused on rolling the condom down the length of his shaft.

When he looked at her, he looked uncertain again.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," She growled, the voice finally matched her words.

This time when she guided him towards the heat between her thighs, her hand was shaking. She knew that after this - things would change, everything would be different and what would Hamish do when he found out?

 _He trusts your judgement_ , Lilith knew it was true and she also knew that Hamish wouldn't push unless she brought it up and she would _never_ be bringing it up.

"You okay?" She asked, watching as Randall's tongue snaked between his lips and he nodded - eyes sliding closed as she eased him, inch by inch, inside her until their hips were flush.

She gasped, as her body took a moment to adjust to him. She watched as his eyes opened and he looked at her - eyes soft, as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“Okay,” he replied, “should we try moving?”

Lilith could only nod.

Randall rocked his hips - his breath was hot against Lilith’s face. At first it was awkward - their hips bumped, and Lilith laughed into the crook of Randall’s neck but eventually they got into a steady rhythm, and Lilith felt the white heat, flicker and alight in her belly as Randall quickened his pace.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I just don't think -"

Lilith cut him off with a kiss, and his fingers dug into her skin as he guided her, quick strokes, the fire shot through her middle, and she inhaled sharply -

"Randall," Lilith’s breath hitched and when she opened her mouth and only a cry escaped. "Don't stop."

"I won't."

“Please," She panted and when he slipped a hand between her slick thighs, she practically whimpered into his neck.

She cried out, feeling the muscles between her legs clench, he quickened his strokes, and when he felt her muscles shudder around his cock, he jerked.

"Don't stop," Lilith cried against his shoulder, and before he could catch his breath, they were both coming - Lilith's teeth pierced the skin on his shoulder and he cursed as he spent himself inside of her.

They rested against each other for a moment, Lilith trembling with aftershocks, and Randall still afraid that he would hurt her.

Finally, he pulled out from inside her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“God, I –” he paused, brushing Lilith’s hair from her forehead. “You okay?”

Lilith looked up at him and laughed – “I’m fine,” she said, “but we should probably clean up.”

“Shower?” He asked eagerly and they both shot up from the mattress, running to the door of Lilith’s bedroom.

“Sshh,” Lilith held a hand over Randall’s mouth, before she cracked open the door as soon as she did, they heard the front door slam, Lilith grabbed Randall and hauled him out the door and down the hall shoving him into the bathroom before slamming the door shut behind her.

They both stood, breathing heavily against the bathroom door as they waited for Hamish to get to his room.

“Lilith?” He called and Randall balked.

“In here!” She called.

“Where’s Randall?”

“He’s … uh…” she glanced at Randall. “Running.” She offered lamely.

Hamish made an affirmative sound, and finally his door clicked shut.

“Running?” Randall asked, his lips against Lilith’s ear.

“Shut up,” she muttered, gesturing to the shower, “get in, I need to pee.”

“I – uh, okay,” Randall replied climbing into the tub – he closed the curtain and turned the water on.

“Sorry!” Lilith called.

“No,” Randall replied from behind the curtain, “all good.”

Lilith stood, quickly flushing before washing her hands. She didn’t bother drying them before she pulled open the curtain. “Move –” she commanded, and he scooted to the back of the tub. Lilith climbed under the spray – hot water streamed down her face, plastering her hair to her head.

She shot Randall a look, “what are you doing over there?” She reached for his hand and pulled him towards her.

He tipped his head down, pressing a kiss to her lips, shivering from the spray from the shower. He pressed his lips across her jaw, trailing down to the nape of her neck.

“Randall –” his name was a whisper on her lips, as his lips made a trail to the space between her breasts "Randall," Lilith whispered in warning, but she didn't push him away.

She gasped as his lips found her nipple, and when he swirled his tongue around the tip, she arched her back and cried out.

"We can't," She hissed, swatting him away. "Hamish is in the other room."

Randall made a show of rolling his eyes, and when he reached out to take her arms in his she looked up at him.

"Do you want to go for a run?" He asked, pulling her flush against him.

"Yes," She breathed, fingering the teeth marks she had left on his shoulder.

Randall leaned over and turned off the water, he pushed open the curtain and grabbed a towel from the rack, handing it to Lilith.

"Thanks," She said, rubbing it through her hair.

"You go first," She said, "'quietly'."

Randall leaned in and kissed her, "I'll see you soon."

He ducked out of the bathroom and Lilith waited until she heard the front door bang open, and then she stopped fighting - the voice, the wolf, she finally gave in.

When she opened the door, Hamish was standing in his door.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Later!" Lilith called, bounding for the stairs - by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs she was on all fours.

She ran down the steps - nose to the wind, until she found Randall's scent and broke into a run.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and likely my last foray into this fandom and my first attempt at smut.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
